Huh???
by WendyLadi
Summary: Ummm...It's a comedy about a bunch of girls and the Goblin King. What else can I say?
1. Movie Night

Huh??? By Sailor Rainbo Prologue Rating: Ummm...PG??? Disclaimer: *Drools over David Bowie* If I owned Labyrinth I would be the luckiest person alive. BUT it just so happens I live in Texas and is a klutz with no money and no boyfriend. So obviously I'm not lucky AND I don't own Labyrinth. Ok, buh-bye. AN:I know I know. It's short. But do you think I care. This is just for now. Plus it's almost lunch time...I need food! I'll add more...Promise. Please R&R or I'll just hunt you down.  Ah, another writer's guild meeting. I can't imagine what they could be up to tonight. "Okay, what movie should we watch?" "I've got Labyrinth." "Oooooo! Works for me." Bethany attacks Meghan for the video. "Ack! Beth get off of me! He's not that important!" The whole room goes silent. Kayla whispers softly to Elizabeth, "I can't believe she just said that." "Aaaaaahhhh!" Meghan screamed, frantically moving out of the way as a PISSED off Bethany came flying at her. "Ok, ok! He IS important! Just…cease-fire!" Meghan surrendered from behind the couch as Bethany gave a smug grin. As Meghan popped the video into her VCR, everyone got settled into her small, Pooh-covered room. Kayla turned off the lights. "Hey! I need the light to read!" yelled an outraged Elizabeth. "Don't you ever stop reading!?!" Kayla said…loudly. "Oi! I wish the goblins would come and take her books away." Meghan said in a sarcastic voice. Just then the lights…did nothing and Elizabeth's books disappeared. "HEY!" Elizabeth cried out in rage. 


	2. The King Arrives

Huh???

By Sailor Rainbo

Chapter 1

Rating: Ummmm...PG?

Disclaimer:  Once again, I must bring up the fact that I am a teenager without a boyfriend, has never had a boyfriend, don't when I'll have a boyfriend, and all my money is going to a PS2.  So...You judge for yourself whether I'm worth suing or not.  Besides, I don't own Labyrinth; I only want to remake it. ^ . ~

AN:  Ok, this chapter has been rewritten and is longer, I am currently working on the next chapter and preparing for a dance competition, so I can't guarantee when it will be out.

                "Dude...It worked!"  Meghan screeched happily.  Suddenly there was a blast of wind as an owl came through the window.  As it slowly descended it morphed into the figure of the Goblin King.  Of course this was accompanied by lots of glitter falling around her room.  

                "My bed!  My ROOM!!!  It's gonna take forever to vacuum all of this!"  Cried a depressed Meghan.

                Ignoring the complaining girl, Jareth started his speech, "You have thirteen hours to retrieve you…uh..books."  

                All the girls muttering about how annoying this was, turned to glare at him, except Bethany who was drooling and promptly said, "Nice pants."  Eyeing him slyly, Bethany's jaw was 'gently' pushed up by Kayla.

                Meghan raised her hand and questioned sweetly, "What if we don't want the books back?"

                "What if we want you?"  Bethany said, while everyone else just shook their heads.

                "Oh dear lord…" Jareth muttered before leaving the girls on a deserted hilltop.

                As the girls looked around at their surroundings, they all suddenly turned toward Meghan.  "What???" she asked nervously.

                "You're the expert on the Labyrinth, so what do we do now?"  Kayla asked dangerously.

                "Well, we might want to find the gates first."  She answered back.

                So they started down the hill, with only Meghan tripping and falling.  As they reached the base of the hill, they headed toward the outer wall of the Labyrinth to search for the gates.  About five minutes later cheering can be heard.  They had found the gates!  The gates opened just at a touch, allowing them their first live look at the inside of the Labyrinth.  They cautiously stepped in, the doors slamming with a loud thud behind them.

                "Which way MEGHAN???"  Elizabeth asked, in a hurry to retrieve her books.

                "We go right!"  Exclaimed Meghan happily.

                So they turned right and continued walking until the heard a little voice from down below.  They all turned their heads downward and saw a little blue worm.  "'Ello."  He said.

                "'Ello!" said a way too perky Meghan.  "We can walk through that wall right?"

                "Yup." Replied the little worm.

                Meghan turned on her heel and walked to the wall.  As she came to the wall and tried to walk through it, a prominent 'thwack' could be heard.  Everyone's heads bent toward the ground and saw a very disshelved Meghan lying there.  Kayla picked up her feet and dragged her through the passage way with the others following behind.


	3. The First Leg of the Race

Huh???  
Sailor Rainbo  
Disclaimer: Why do I have to admit I don't own anything??? It really hurts to say it! *Starts to wail like a baby* I want to own the Labyrinth!!! *Stamps foot* How much does it cost? Ouch! That was like a slap in the face, I've only got ten cents. Oh well...*sighs and walks off*  
  
Author's note: Aren't ya proud of me? It's about 10:00 p.m. where I live and I'm typing a new chapter. *smiles widely* Hope you enjoy.   
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
"Ooooooo," Meghan moaned as she stood up and dusted herself off. "Thanks alot Kayla, ugh, now I need a bath!" She glared at Kayla while stating.  
  
"Oh stop being such a baby. Now which way do we go?" Kayla replied to the disgruntled girl.  
  
As Meghan looked back and forth the girls sat down for the long wait. Elizabeth sat with her legs crossed and shot the thinking Meghan a dirty look. While Kayla and Bethany stretched out lazily on the dirt, Bethany staring off into space thinking about a certain Goblin King. Finally after fifteen minutes of thinking Meghan remembered which way led straight to the castle. She pointed to the left and started to walk, the other following closely, with a triumphant smile on her face.   
~~~~2 HOURS LATER~~~~  
"Ugh! Thank goodness, we're almost there!" Cried an exhausted Meghan.  
  
"And the crowd goes wild." Kayla stated sarcastically. "Come on, let's hurry up and go!"  
  
And so they started to run towards the castle.   
  
Meanwhile back in the castle, Jareth is playing with his crystals while watching the progress of the girls. With an outraged yell he disappears in a fury of glitter.  
  
Just a yard away! That's how far they had to go when the Goblin King appeared before them. It goes without saying that he was in a different outfit. As Meghan sniggered at the Goblin King; Bethany marched straight up to him, obviously with something on her mind.  
  
"Just a question, but, do you stuff?" Bethany asked shamelessly.  
  
"That's none of you're business now get out of my sight!" Jareth said in a huff. He snapped his fingers and soon the girls were in another part of the Labyrinth.   
  
"Great. Now how are we going to get my books back?" Said a BEYOND angry Elizabeth.  
  
Meghan looked sheepishly towards the ground and shrugged. "Walk?"   
*******************************************************************************************  
Hooray!!! Ok, starting next chapter I am going to be writing in Meghan's (Moi) P.O.V. It'll be easier, not to mention very interesting, I'll introduce you to Capri. *Smiles wickedly* Oh and Forgotten, let's not forget about Vladi! I'll start typing that chapter soon. ^ . ~ Anyways, PLEASE review, it's needed badly. *Gives a puppy dog face* How can you resist me? I'll have the next chapter soon. Toodles! 


End file.
